User talk:75.163.215.12
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Temporaryeditor78 page. If you haven't already, please ' ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. If you're new to wikis, please read the tutorial at Wikia Community Central. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started. In particular, be aware of our policies concerning the capitalization of alien race names and information sourcing. Leave a message at the help desk or on my talk page if you need help with anything! Elseweyr (talk) 14:52, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Advice Hello. First, I dunno if you'll ever actually read this, but I wanted to leave it here because I think it would be more beneficial than saying nothing at all. I've read over the comments you made on Temp's talk page, and from a fellow user standpoint, I can understand where you are coming from. The idea of having a community manager who's first reaction is to follow policy and not give an instant reason for the revisions made is one that is slightly less encouraging than that of one who would give, say, a warning about the actions that needed reverting before making the actual edit. Trust me - it's hard to create a community of contributors that consider each other colleagues and not enemies (I mean, it's the Internet...it's hard to gauge tone from nothing more than text messages unless you blatantly use negative and detrimental language). I totally understand you wanting to have your voice heard, but you need to consider the method in which you express your opinions. *First, you can very easily convey the whole "Fuck you, asshole!" message by saying "Dude, I don't appreciate what you did" instead. Using strong language, whether through use of slurs, curse words, or menacing suggestions isn't going to open doors - rather, it will shut them so fast that people won't even bother to look at the point you were trying to make. If you go into a conversation with the intention of making an argument, then it will be an argument, and chances are nothing will get resolved. *Second, going back and making edits to already-closed conversations on somebody else's talk page (1) makes no sense and (2) does nothing more than mess up said conversations. If you want to make a note of something on a talk page, fine - copy it down to a separate, non-Wikia affiliated document or something, but don't go inserting gibberish into pages. If somebody were to look at those conversations and see your comment at the very end of it, they'd go "wtf" and not understand it's inclusion or it's importance. *Third, edit warring also won't score you points, especially with an administrator with the power to block user accounts. This is standard policy for every single Wiki accross the network - edit warring just aggravates people and doesn't actually accomplish anything. If you were edit warring with another non-administrative user on a article with actual Mass Effect content on it, that would have been a lot different than putting the same message back onto an admin's talk page that he clearly doesn't want there. Unlike articles, talk and user pages are essentially under the cleanup jurisdiction of the user to whom they belong, so don't go mucking it up. *Finally, if you do in fact read the comments on the page, then the idea of banning Temp or removing him from power as an admin is clearly an issue that's not going to stand. His contributions as far as cleanup and maintaining a game archive this monumental is something that not a lot of editors are capable of doing. I'm not praising or defending his actions, but at the same time, there's not a whole lot of room to bash on him either. Take what I've said into consideration for your sake, please. All editors are valued for their contributions and their willingness to give said contributions, even if it's a little hard to tell just why you made a mistake. ShatterClub|Talk to me, internet 04:40, May 21, 2016 (UTC)